hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Hetalia: Axis Powers characters
''See also: Creatures of Hetalia, List of minor characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers This is a list of the characters who appear in the series 'Hetalia: Axis Powers, created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Axis Powers North Italy (Veneziano) Full Article: North Italy *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa, Aki Kanada (Chibitalia), Rena Maeda (Nyo! Italy) *Voiced by (English dub): Todd Haberkorn, Brina Palencia (Chibitalia) North Italy is the title character of the series. He is an energetic and friendly yet clumsy young man, who also happens to be rather cowardly and obsessed with pasta. He is the grandson of Ancient Rome, who was once the strongest nation in the world, as well the younger brother of Romano (South Italy). When in trouble, he often cries for Germany's help or insists on surrendering. Though he is bad at fighting, his creativity in art and trade is strong, and he is also a very good cook. Another fact about North Italy, is that he has been shown to play the acoustic guitar and the electric guitar, and he is sometimes depicted as a musical conductor. The strange hair curl on the left side of his head acts as an erogenous zone for him when pulled. Another thing is that his eyes are normally closed. Though, there are some parts of the series where his eyes are seen open. His human name is '''Feliciano Vargas. Germany Full Article: Germany *Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto, Rika Zaiki (Nyo! Germany) *Voiced by (English dub): Patrick Seitz A strict and rule-abiding soldier type, Germany was the one to discover Italy hiding in the crate of tomatoes in the middle of WWI (originally oranges in the webcomic version) when they were enemies. He later became allies with Italy, the two growing closer despite their differences. Due to his tendency to over-rely on manuals for orderliness, he finds himself running into trouble whenever there's a misunderstanding. He has a secret passion for baking cake and making sweets and is also suggested to be a closet pervert. It is evident that Germany plays several musical instruments including the flute, the bass guitar, and the drum set. He also is a neat freak, suggested by his attention to cleanliness when Italy cooked pasta. His human name is Ludwig. Japan Full Article: Japan *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi, Ai Iwamura (Young Japan), Mai Goto (Nyo! Japan) *Voiced by (English dub): Christopher Bevins, Alexis Tipton (Young Japan) Japan is mysterious and quiet, as well as hard-working. He looks to be the youngest of the main three, he is in fact and acts accordingly with the behavior of an old man. It is said that most of Japan's answers are "No." and he is rarely shown to be volatile in the series, though it is said that if enough pressure builds up, he can become very "scary" in his rage. His hobby is to read the atmosphere, assess situations, and act carefully. He has a weakness for 2D erotica and Greek culture, and he can grow to care for many things and people. Japan plays the Ryūteki (bamboo flute), and the drums. His human name is Kiku Honda (Honda Kiku). Allied Forces (United States of) America Full Article: America *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi, Ai Iwamura (Young America), Ryoko Shintani (Nyo! America) *Voiced by (English dub): Eric Vale, Luci Christian (Young America) A loud, energetic type of man who occasionally intrudes upon other people's business. He is obsessed with superheroes and hamburgers, and thinks nothing of eating strangely-colored candies and cakes (which disturbs Japan). He has a strange phobia of ghosts, but is friends with an alien, Tony, who lives with him. He also plays the acoustic guitar, euphonium, mandolin, and electric guitar. He is the youngest of the Allied Forces in human and nation age, and their self-declared leader in the WWII strips that make up the main storyline. The strange crescent-shaped lock of hair on his head represents Nantucket, while his glasses are Texas. His human name is Alfred F. Jones. Britain/England/United Kingdom *Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama, Yūko Kurose (Nyo! England) *Voiced by (English dub): Scott Freeman The cynical, foul-mouthed, estranged mentor figure to America. He used to be a pirate before he settled down into his "gentleman" role. His most noticeable physical features are his thick eyebrows. Britain is shown to be an electric bass player, and additionally, he can play the piccolo. England is also well-versed in black magic and can see mythical creatures that others can't, which causes the other nations to think of them as his hallucinations. However in one of the stories, England met Norway, who was able to see the mythical creatures too and seem to become friends. He has a bad relationship with France, which has stemmed as far back as their childhood years. Though he is technically the United Kingdom (as evidenced by his flag), he is often referred to as simply England in most translations, but he is mostly referred to as Britain (though merchandise refers to him as UK, due to the Japanese word Igirisu being used for both terms). Himaruya has confirmed that he represents both the UK and England, he is officially known as the UK to other nations, with the exception of his brothers. He is mentioned to have an older brother representing Scotland, who regularly bullied him in their childhood. Two other brothers mentioned by Himaruya are Wales and Northern Ireland, with it being currently unknown what kind of relation Ireland has to him. He is categorized as a "tsundere" character. His human name is Arthur Kirkland. France Full Artice: France '' *Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka, Satsuki Yukino (Nyo! France) *Voiced by (English dub): J. Michael Tatum Proud and dangerously affectionate, France has been involved in a strong rivalry with England for the longest time. It was later revealed that France is the older brother of Italy. He can often be seen making inappropriate advances on others or streaking, and is said to fall in love with anything that is beautiful, even if it is not human. France is very proud of his art and culture, to the point where he is too stubborn to learn languages other than his own. He considers himself to be a "big brother," and grew his beard to look more like one. France can also play the accordion. His human name is '''Francis Bonnefoy'. China Full Article: China '' *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida, Mika Kanai (Nyo! China) *Voiced by (English dub): Clarine Harp A young-looking hermit that is one of the oldest apparent nations in the series (out of the main cast), and the self-proclaimed eldest "brother" to the other Asian characters, though Japan does not think of him as one in turn. He has an easy-going demeanor, and has a fondness for food and cute things, though the characters he creates are often bootlegged versions of other countries' ones (such as Hello Kitty and Disney mascots). He plays the Érhù (which is the Chinese violin), and he plays some percussion instruments, too. It also appears that China is very wary of Russia. In the original Japanese version, and sometimes the English, he has a tendency to end his sentences with the "-aru" suffix, a trait that Japanese people tend to stereotypically associate with Chinese accents. His human name is '''Yao Wang (Wang Yao)'. Russia Full Article: Russia *Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato, Aoi Yuki (Nyo! Russia) *Voiced by (English dub): Jerry Jewell A large, intimidating nation with a simplistic and easygoing personality, yet has the cruelty of a child deep down. Russia has mentally cracked from his history of war and bloodshed, however, he is unaware of his own aforementioned cruel tendencies. His greatest dream is apparently to eventually live in a warm place with sunflowers and his dearest wish is "all will become one with Mother Russia.". During WWII, he had many other nations living under him as the Soviet Union, including the Baltics and his two sisters. He considers vodka to be his fuel, and is almost always shown wearing the scarf that his older sister Ukraine gave him. It has also been shown that Russia plays the Balalaika (a Russian string-instrument), and the keyboard/piano/synthesizer. His human name is Ivan Braginsky. Canada Full Article: Canada *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi, Kasumi Nakamura (Nyo! Canada) *Voiced by (English dub): Eric Valehttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090602182453/hetalia/images/0/0b/CanadaAnime.png The brother of America, who is often forgotten or mistaken for him by other nations. When he tries to get angry, he does so very quietly and then gives up, though he can be pushed too far and argue for hours. Though he gets his hair from France, both France and England have acknowledged America more than him since childhood. He is also not normally recognized as one of the Allied Forces, but he is at many of their meetings, though he is almost never acknowledged. He has a pet polar bear named Kumajirou, who cannot seem to remember his name. In return, Canada never remembers his bear's exact name. His human name is Matthew Williams. The Low Countries Belgium Full Article: Belgium *Voiced by: Eriko Nakamura (Hetalia Drama CD Interval Vol.2: Boss CD) A girl that is described as being cheerful and gentle-mannered, not much else is known about her at this point. She is the sister of Netherlands and Luxembourg, though the three have very different personalities and do not resemble each other in appearance. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested first names for Belgium: Laura, Emma, Manri, '''and Manon'. Also, Belgium's version of Hatafutte Parade confirms that Belgium plays the saxophone. Luxembourg ''Full Article: Luxembourg The younger brother of Belgium and Netherlands. He is a very calm and humorous nation who enjoys surprising his older sister. Despite this, he is slightly anti-social, a trait he shares with his brother. He also is shown to be very rich but he doesn't brag about it. Netherlands Full Article: Netherlands *Voiced by: Nobuya Mine, Arisa Nishiguchi (child), Hiroki Yatsumoto (silhouette) *Voiced by: Michael Sinterniklaas (dub) The older brother of Belgium and Luxembourg. He is depicted as a strong and rebellious type of man, with a somewhat cold personality and a scar on his forehead (though the cause of his scar is currently unknown). Though he is unfriendly to most, he appears to get along well with Japan. It is said that he despises Spain and had once fought with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country". A note by Finland in Christmas Rampage 2007 revealed that he also is fond of really young women and thinks nothing of using some types of shady drugs. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested first names for Netherlands: Tim, Govert, Abel, and Mogens. Central Europe Austria Full Article: Austria *Voiced by: Akira Sasanuma, Aki Kanada (Young Austria) *Voiced by (English dub): Chuck Huber A young master who loves the piano. He was born to fight, yet was too weak as a child and often had to be assisted in battles by his friend Switzerland, until they had a falling-out. Despite his high class appearance, he is very frugal. His history was marked by many marriages, including one to Hungary (referencing the Austro-Hungarian Compromise) and one to Spain (referencing the union of the countries in the House of Habsburg). He helped raise young North Italy when he became property of the Holy Roman Empire. His human name is Roderich Edelstein. Czechia Full Article: Czechia A serious, patient, and very hard-working young woman who is said to plan her every move beforehand. She is shown to take great pride in her achievements, and regularly gloat to Slovakia when the two were young. After the fall of the Austro-Hungarian Empire , she formed a union with Slovakia, but the two would constantly argue about the name of their joint nation, and eventually ended their partnership. But the two seem to currently be on good terms Hungary Full Article: Hungary *Voiced by: Michiko Neya *Voiced by (English dub): Luci Christian A former nomad and tomboyish type of woman who was once married to Austria. Although their union ended, she still feels strongly towards him (though she had conflicted feelings under his rule). As a child, she believed herself to be a boy until she hit puberty. She is fond of riding horses, plays the Tekerőlant (Hungarian for, "hurdy-gurdy"), and carries a cast-iron frying pan with her as a weapon (which she has used against both France and Prussia). She is also a fujoshi (literally: "rotten girl") type of character. Her human name is Elizabeta Héderváry. Liechtenstein Full Article: Liechtenstein *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya *Voiced by (English dub): Cherami Leigh The adoptive younger sister of Switzerland, who once lived a difficult life after WWI ended and she was left in crisis and grimly waiting for her country to fall apart. She is incredibly grateful to Switzerland and often dresses like him to show her appreciation, even cutting off her long hair into a style similar to his. Due to being mistaken as a boy by a civilian, she wears a purple ribbon in her hair. As she has no army of her own, she relies on her older brother to take care of those affairs. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested first names for Liechtenstein: Erica/Erika, Sisia, Elise, and Eva. Her possible surname is Vogel or Zwingli. Poland Full Article: Poland *Voiced by: Kazutada Tanaka *Voiced by (English dub): Ryan Bijan, Joel McDonald The somewhat childish and eccentric partner of Lithuania, he was a superpower as part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth until he became annexed by Russia and the two were split apart. In the time that he was partitioned, he became friends with Italy. Though he comes off selfish and loud, he is shy at heart and can become flustered in the presence of strangers. He's also famous by the fans for his tendency to dress in female's clothing. His human name is Feliks Łukasiewicz. Prussia Full Article: Prussia *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka, Rei Sakai (Nyo! Prussia) *Voiced by (English dub): Jonathan Brooks The older brother of Germany, who will do anything to become strong. He once represented the Teutonic Knights, but eventually became Prussia after various stages in his life as a nation. In the modern day (after his home was dissolved), he lives with Germany, though it is said that he once worked under Russia for a time, after World War 2. He has a fondness for picking on Austria, which causes him to get beaten up by Hungary even in the modern day. Prussia also plays the electric guitar, and the flute, too. His human name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Slovakia Full Article: Slovakia '' A very easygoing and somewhat irresponsible young man who can sometimes be picky and stubborn. As a kid, he was often bested by Czechia, which would make him cry. He was once involved in a partnership with Czechia as Czechoslovakia, but the two eventually separated. Though he still considers Czech to be a close friend. Switzerland ''Full Article: Switzerland *Voiced by: Romi Park *Voiced by (English dub): John Burgmeier A xenophobic and reclusive former mercenary who is overprotective of his Alps. He is described as the "eternal neutral" country and is trigger-happy, shooting at those who'd dare cross his lawns. He adopted Liechtenstein after WWI when she fell into poverty, and acts as her older brother. But he is also reminded of his lapsed friendship with Austria when around her, a period which he does not like to be reminded of. His human name is Basch Zwingli, though Vash Zwingli is more commonly believed. The Baltic States Estonia Full Article: Estonia *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka *Voiced by (English dub): Mike McFarland The studious one of the three Baltic states, who is really into computers and allegedly has the most luck in avoiding Russia and problems due to his wit (though this conflicts with Estonia's actual unlucky history). When something dangerous or unfortunate happens to Latvia, he can usually be heard screaming his name. He is best friends with Finland. Estonia plays the drum machine, and this is probably due partly to his interest in computers. Self-portrait comics of Hidekaz Himaruya (the creator of Hetalia) suggest that Estonia bears resemblance to his creator. (which could mean that he is to represent him as a country) Also, Himaruya has jokingly said Estonia is "the coolest creation in the series." Estonia owns several mysterious mochi creatures that resemble the countries (the Mochitalia). Among the collection are ones resembling America, Italy, Canada, Spain, and others. Also, Estonia is the only character (in the canon and linear story) that has had interaction with the Nyotalia (genderbent) versions of the Hetalia nations. His human name is Eduard von Bock. Latvia Full Article: Latvia ) *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2), Kazutada Tanaka (anime series) *Voiced by (English dub): Ryan Reynolds The youngest of the Baltic states, and the most sensitive. Though he wishes he had siblings, the other two do not think of themselves as his brothers. He is easily intimidated by Russia, who he had tried and failed to oppose various times. He attempts to please Russia, but ends up doing things blindly and bluntly. In the modern day strips, he is friends with Sealand and attempts to act as an "older brother" figure to him, but finds it difficult due to his own insecurities. His human name is Raivis Galante. Lithuania Full Article: Lithuania *Voiced by: Ken Takeuchi *Voiced by (English dub): Josh Grelle Lithuania is the oldest of the three Baltic states and a shy, gentle type. He was once the partner of Poland during their days as a superpower, but were split apart when Russia partitioned him. In the main storyline, he is shown as an underling of Russia as part of the Soviet Union. He is often intimidated by Russia even in the modern day, though he is shown to get along well with America and Poland. Though he carries feelings for Belarus, they are not returned and he is unaware of the fact that she loathes him. His human name is Tolys Laurinaitis. Eastern Europe Belarus Full Article: Belarus *Voiced by: Urara Takano *Voiced by (English dub): Monica Rial Russia's younger sister, who wishes to marry him someday although he fears her. She is shown to have a harsh and intimidating demeanor, and despises Lithuania, who happens to have a crush on her. Belarus does not like the idea of anyone else being around her brother, and tends to remain at his side to threaten those that come near (as mentioned in the drama version of Let's Talk about the G8 Members). Her human name is Natalia Arlovskaya. Bulgaria Full Article: Bulgaria *Voiced by: Go Inoue *Voiced by (English dub): Justin Pate A thrifty country who was an Axis country during World War II. He made his first appearance in Episode 27 of the anime when he hits Italy with a stick, and has appeared in the 2013 Halloween project, arriving to the Halloween party with Croatia, Romania and Moldova, and wishing to wear a Survey Corps uniform from the hit anime Attack on Titan (possibly a clever reference by Himaruya about how he resembles the main character Eren Jaeger). He gets on well with his neighbor Romania, to the point where they push each other around often and are often seen together. Moldova Moldova is a character who appeared in In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp the Exterior of the European Economy 'as a chibi, during which he was suffering from a bad economy. He also appeared as a trick-or-treater and a guest to the Halloween party in Hetaween 2013 along with Romania, Bulgaria and Croatia, dressed in a patchy homemade ghost costume. He is depicted as a small child due to his recent independence and reliance on his brother Romania. He refers to Romania and Russia (after a subtle 'threat' from him) as 'Big Brother', and is in turn treated as a younger one by Romania. He acts childish and carefree most of the time, and claims he has a 'high tolerance for scary stories'. However, after suffering a scare from Russia, he acted alarmingly mature and stated "I'm no longer a child who's satisfied with just enjoying himself all the time", scaring Romania considerably. Moldova's hair is scraggy and features two parts that stick up on either side of his head. He also sports a small hat and two prominent teeth, similar to Romania's. Romania ''Full Article: Romania *Voiced by: Takuya Kodama *Voiced by (English dub): Chad Cline Romania makes a formal appearance in Volume 4, in the preview of "Hetalia: A Beautiful World," and in Episode 2 of "Hetalia: A Beautiful World". He is said to be practicing black magic with England in the Gakuen Magic Club. It was also noted that he had a fang, a possible reference to Dracula and the association of the character with Romania. His relationship with Hungary is notably rocky. Romania acts like an older brother towards Moldova and as a younger brother towards Turkey, but is still sometimes rude toward him. One of his best friends is Bulgaria. Ukraine Full Article: Ukraine *Voiced by: Yuki Masuda *Voiced by (English dub): Lydia Mackay The older sister of Russia with a large heart and chest. She is constantly in a state of crisis, and is very poor and unable to pay Russia for gas. In addition, she is compelled to apologize for everything, even for having a female boss. In the anime, her chest bouncing is further exaggerated by loud sound effects that follow her wherever she goes. In her and Belarus's song 'Carrot and Stick' it is implied that Ukraine, like her younger sister Belarus, holds romantic feelings for Russia, though she is less outspoken of them. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested names for Ukraine: '''Irunya Chernenko, Maria, and Sofia. [3] Nordic Europe Denmark Full Article: Denmark *Voiced by: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Voiced by (English dub): Montgomery Sutton Denmark is a powerful Nordic nation calling himself the "King of Scandinavia", he once had control over Sweden and Finland. Denmark also considers himself to be very close to Norway, though his opinion on the matter is about the opposite of returned. Another thing about Denmark, is that he has been depicted as a conductor of music. His general attitude is that of a loud, somewhat oblivious and arrogant young man that drinks heavily. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested names for Denmark: Andersen, Christensen, Arnesen, Simon Densen, Abel, Mikkel, Magnus, and Bertram. Densen is a possible surname. Finland Full Article: Finland *Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima *Voiced by (English dub): Clint Bickham Sweden's close partner whom he called his "wife", though he denied having such a connection to him when they were together, and will still deny the idea when confronted with it (as shown in Christmas Rampage 2007). Out of the five Nordics, he has suffered the most hardships. He usually is depicted as cheery and mild, but it is said that when confronted with the scene of a battle or fire, his brute strength can show. Estonia is his best friend, due to their similarities and love for planning festivals. Finland plays the Kantele (a Finnish string-instrument), and some handheld ringing bells. He is also shown to be Santa. His human name is Tino Väinämöinen. Iceland Full Article: Iceland *Voiced by: Ayumu Asakura *Voiced by (English dub): Jason Leibrecht Norway's younger brother. A mysterious boy with a cool exterior, it is said that he is hot-blooded and passionate deep down. He also plays the violin. He is treated kindly by Russia (who has helped him out in his financial crisis), but he can't help but feel suspicious. Though he considers Norway to be the home where his heart really is, he is reluctant to refer to him as his big brother out of pride. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested names for Iceland: Emil Steilsson, Sigurður, Eiríkur, Erik, and Egill. Norway Full Article: Norway *Voiced by: Masami Iwsaki *Voiced by (English dub): Alex Organ A mysterious and reclusive Nordic, often seen with a nisse and described as being able to see other mythical creatures. Like Hong Kong, he has a distinct lack of facial expressions and outward emotion. He finds Denmark very annoying and is unnerved by his attitude, though Denmark is oblivious to his reactions. After an excavation (or "DNA Test"), it was revealed that Norway and Iceland were actually brothers. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested names for Norway: Lukas Bondevik, Børre Thomassen, Bjørn, Kjetil, Knut, and Sigurd. However, Norwegian fans strongly recommend not to use the surname Bondevik, as the surname is shared with a controversial Norwegian politician. Sweden Full Article: Sweden *Voiced by: Keikou Sakai *Voiced by (English dub): Robert McCollum A tall, silent nation who appears to be intimidating and difficult to understand, but that is actually very playful deep down. After leaving Denmark, he considered Finland to be his "wife", though the other denied having such a connection. Interestingly, Sweden plays the triangle, and the Nyckelharpa (which is a Swedish string-instrument). He had partial custody of Estonia and Latvia in the past as his sort of "sons" (referencing Sweden's rule of Swedish Livonia), but eventually lost them to Russia. He was revealed to be homosexual by Hetalia's creator, and is the only character as of yet with a canon sexuality. His human name is Berwald Oxenstierna. Mediterranean Europe Cyprus Full Article: Cyprus A peace-loving Mediterranean nation who was once under the control of England, he is now fought over by both Greece and Turkey. He has only appeared in the first Hetalia drama CD, Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, in the track The Flag of Cyprus. In that track, he is shown to be a very expressive and polite young man. His younger brother is (TRNC). His appearance is similar to Greece's, wearing a white t-shirt and having brown hair, though his eye color appears to be golden brown unlike Greece's green eyes. He is first seen in the 5th season of Hetalia, Hetalia: Beautiful World. Greece Full Article: Greece *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka (anime series), Kishô Taniyama (Hetalia Fantasia) *Voiced by (English dub): Vic Mignogna He is said to have a serious personality, but he often seems carefree and casual. He is often seen with cats, a reference to Greece's stray cat population. He loves naps and is often seen sleeping, but even though it seems there is nothing in his head, he has a love for philosophy and history, and thinks about all sorts of things. It is said that if you dig in his backyard, you'll find many ancient ruins and things belonging to his mother, Ancient Greece. Furthermore, Greece plays the Lyre (an ancient Iraqi / Sumerian / Middle Eastern string-instrument). It is also implied that he frequently takes part in sexual activity; this is shown in a contribution Himaruya made to a Hetalia doujinshi anthology where England and France try to place the "blame" of the creation of the condom on him, seeing as he uses it very often. He replies by saying that while he does do these "activities" often, he doesn't really use condoms. His human name is Heracles Karpusi. Monaco Full Article: Monaco In 2008, when asked about a Monaco character, she was described as being "way more than healthy/energetic" and he said that "a more leisurely optimistic, but refined in some respects sort of feeling" would be good for her character. In her official profile she is described as prideful girl who gives off a stylish impression. She speaks like an older man in some respects and her great intelligence has protected her country to the present day. She's variously prone to worrying and constantly thinks about the state of the world and economic things while gazing at the sky, but when you speak to her she's surprisingly calm and sociable, though she worries about the boisterousness of other countries more than anyone else. A young honor student, she's an optimist at heart despite her stern appearance, and does ballet as a hobby. Her volume 4 profile states that she believes behaving cleverly is best and that she's against eating tuna. Known for her beautifully structured casino which she, herself is not allowed in by law, she puts her efforts into tourism, interior designing, and cosmetics. Despite not being allowed in the casino, she's shown to be a bit of a gambler and confident in her strong skills, betting a date with Seborga on a game of poker. She also displayed confidence in their plan during Halloween to get others to join them. She also owns a Japanese-style garden which is not far from the casino. When Taiwan expressed unease due to the Western girls' cleavage, Monaco tells her that she shouldn't worry about such things. She seems to be reliable, as she made comments that calmed down the partying caused by the sudden great gathering of people which caused the event to halt, and Germany thanked her for them. She continued to offer her assistance if it was needed, as she had no intention of leaving the event until it was all over. When it was announced how many people had shown up, she said it couldn't be helped as everyone was on vacation and had a lot of free time. When Cyprus mentioned the special atmosphere that Christmas had, she said that it would be the best if they had parents and lovers with such an atmosphere. South Italy (Romano) Full Article: South Italy *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa, Aki Kanada (Chibiromano) *Voiced by (English dub): Ian Sinclair, Colleen Clinkenbeard (Chibiromano) The older brother of North Italy, often referred to as simply Romano (derived from Rome). Though he is kind around women, he is unfriendly around other men, as evidenced by his behavior towards various male nations and his younger brother (He often calls men bastard). It is said that he hates Germany and France most of all, and he also bears a heavy inferiority complex towards Veneziano (who excels in art and trade, causing him to have lost motivation to do anything). Though he attempts to act tough, he is in fact weak and vulnerable as his brother. Like Italy, he can be brave and hardworking when he puts his mind to it, but he just prefers not to, also like his younger brother. In addition, Romano also plays the tambourine. His human name is Lovino Vargas. Spain Full Article: Spain *Voiced by: Go Inoue *Voiced by (English dub): Dave Trosko A once powerful nation that wound up driven to poverty by England, America, and the Netherlands. He is generally cheerful and friendly, though he is also oblivious and insensitive to a degree, unable to "read the atmosphere" and not even bothering to try to. Another thing about Spain, is that he plays the flamenco guitar (basically, a regular guitar, with a few subtle differences in detail). Though he is affectionate around his former henchman Romano, the other does not often openly return the kindness. Spain is also often depicted as both France's friend and rival. His human name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Portugal Spain's neighbor and blood relative, as they share the same ancestor. During the Age of Discoveries, he used to be a very powerful naval empire but nowadays he focuses more on domestic issues. Portugal is known for his ennui and laid-backness, though he is friendly and cheerful even to countries his competing with. His relationship with Spain is complicated due to their long history as rival countries, but they are seen talking easily, with Portugal happily teasing Spain and claiming to know all his embarrassing stories and feeling relieved that Spain has sunk as low as he did. Portugal is also good friends with England, sharing the longest alliance in the world, and his former underling Macau. Turkey Full Article: Turkey *Voiced by: Takahiro Fujimoto *Voiced by (English dub): Kent Williams \ Once known as the Ottoman Empire and having had control of the younger Greece for a long time, he is a competitive type and fought frequently with Greece. The two still quarrel even after having settled on a cease-fire. He currently has custody of TRNC, a nation that only he will recognize. Also, Turkey is shown to play the Zurna (a woodwind instrument), and the Baglama (a Turkish string-instrument). His human name is Sadiq (or Sadik) Adnan. Africa Egypt Full Article: Egypt *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi (grunting noises) *Voiced by (English dub): Scott Sager He is a quiet, mysterious young man who seems stubborn, but is actually friendly and family-minded. His mother, Ancient Egypt, knew Rome. He first appeared in the original webcomic when attempted to invade his land and pick a fight with him, though the plan was foiled when Egypt beat him up with a stick. Egypt later made a cameo during France's Christmas escapades, and barely spoke, except for asking France if he wanted to buy some pots. Although he's quiet and never depicted speaking, he's rumored to be talkative, and Himaruya also mentioned that he was a rather talkative character, even though he never speaks during his appearances. His human name is Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Cameroon Full Article: Cameroon A character who first appeared in a commemoration drawing for the 2010 FIFA World Cup. He is as a tall, strong man with a buzzcut and glasses. He also appears to have a cross-shaped bald spot on the side of his head (having shaved the design in). Not much is known about his personality other than the fact that he loves soccer and has a pet lion cub named Kokolo. Seychelles Full Article: Seychelles *Voiced by: Megumi Takamoto (Hetalia Drama CD: Interval Vol.1) Seychelles is described as a country girl with a big heart who can sometimes be sloppy. She can't cook on her own and laments over her high cost of living. During the Christmas 2010 event, Seychelles asks Finland to send her food in exchange for a picture. Her language is a unique type of French, mixing both French and English. During her cameo in Comic Diary 9, Seychelles, after overhearing other nations mention their stereotypes and reputations, rants that people do not know of her existence. In United States of Hetalia 2, it is revealed that the island where both the Allies and Axis have been repeatedly stranded is the island of Seychelles. In her Hetalia: Beauiful World appearance, she is shown darker than her Axis Powers appearance. In her Gakuen Hetalia appearance, she fears attending a new academy because she lacks talent and confidence. She claims to have once been rich and strong, but has become poor and useless. Seychelles believes that her only abilities are to sing, dance, and make souvenirs. Seychelles is conflicted over her feelings for both France and England the former raised her and makes sexual advances, while the latter is aggressive and dominant. Seychelles does not have fond feelings for her coat of arms, and she is laughed at in her Africa class due to its outlandish appearance. East Asia Hong Kong Full Article: Hong Kong *Voiced by: Motoki Takagi (Hetalia Fantasia) A special administrative region of China with thick eyebrows, which he acquired due to England putting a curse on him. Due to his lack of expression, it is hard to tell how he is actually feeling and what he is thinking. He is quite blunt when speaking, as seen in Hetalia Fantasia when he shot down China with his words, and was able to talk back at Russia. He is usually nonchalant, due to being taken by England for one hundred years and China blames England for this. In a recent blog post by Himaruya, his potential names are revealed to be Wang Jia Long (Wong Kha Loung in Cantonese) and Li Xiao Chun (Lei Siu Chun in Cantonese). He was also given the English name Leon. Macau Full Article: Macau The second administrative region of China, he is said to be very calm and carefree and have a stable lifestyle despite his renowned love of gambling. He has yet to appear in the anime, but makes his first formal appearance in Volume 4, in the strip Ilha Formosa, my Beautiful Island 'featured in the Halloween 2013 project, being the one to accompany Taiwan, who was dressed up in costume, to a Halloween party, where they encountered a nervous Vietnam. South Korea ''Full Article: Korea The (apparent) youngest of the Asian nations, he often claims responsibility for others' work and shows his affection for his family in bizarre ways, the targets often being either China or Japan. He is free-spirited and wild, and it is rare to see him in a serious sort of mood. He is obsessed with video games, internet, dramas and also studying abroad. He often uses phrases like "Da-ze" or "Uri nara Mansae" which roughly means "Hooray for our Land". However, when he was speaking with the elders, he tends to speak more formal and polite. His human name is '''Im Yong Soo. Taiwan Full Article: Taiwan *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida (Hetalia Character CD Vol.8) The first female Asian character introduced, she is said to be a nervous but stubborn type. She thinks of China as her teacher, not brother or lover, though she doesn't care for his bossiness. A chibi sketch of her by Himaruya reveals that she has a flower-shaped birthmark (or tattoo) on her left thigh. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested names for Taiwan: Lin Yi Ling and Xiao Mei.] South-East Asia Thailand Full Article: Thailand He has the verbal tic of saying "Ana~", and talks with polite, formal speech. He refers to himself as "jibun" (A slightly formal and old fashioned I), and he treasures his friends and family. He loves Pad Thai, and is known for cooking dishes that are either really sweet, really spicy, or really hot. When working, he devotes himself to it completely, and he'll counter things with unbelievably tricky diplomacy. Most of the time, however, he is said to be fun-loving and carefree, and is very absent-minded. He fought on the side of the Axis Powers and after losing the war was one of the few Asian countries to retain his independence. After the war, he sent a lot of rice and an elephant for the children of Japan. He has a pet elephant named Toto, whom he dotes on to the point that it's a bit overweight and carefree. Although he hates monsters and ghosts, he loves gory horror movies. Vietnam Full Article: Vietnam Vietnam is described as "headstrong" due to the number of strong women in Vietnamese history. She appears a bit shy when it comes to her looks, appearing apprehensive when Taiwan wishes to take a picture with her, and was later on shown to be. uncomfortable wearing a Santa outfit in a 2009 Christmas Request. Her Halloween costume in the 2013 Hetaween project was also apparently too small, and made her very self-conscious. In a blog post, Himaruya mentioned that Vietnam has a natural skillfulness and uses it to create a variety of different objects, and Austria mentions in one comic that he special ordered cinnamon from Vietnam. In the volume four strip Ilha Formosa, my Beautiful Island, Vietnam claims that she is not photogenic. In the Christmas 2011 event, Vietnam shows that she doesn't know how to smile, but soon does after seeing Thailand's goofy t-shirt and his own smile. Indonesia Malaysia Middle Asia India Full Article: India '' A character who has several small appearances throughout the anime and manga. He appears in the Halloween 2011 event, as well as in episodes 103 and 118 of the anime. Oceania Australia ''Full Article: Australia *Voiced by: Keiichiro Asai A brotherly figure to Wy and a courageous man regardless of the environment. He is always shown to carry around an evil-looking koala with him everywhere he goes. His first anime appearance is Hetalia: Beautiful World. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested names for Australia: Ralph, Christian, Kyle, and Jett. New Zealand Full Article: New Zealand New Zealand is close with Australia and England, and shares their trademark "Kirkland" eyebrows. New Zealand claims to be usually tranquil like a sheep, and their relationship with Australia the sort between two stereotypical siblings or best friends (being, they often talk over each other and compete, but still remain rather close). New Zealand is a rather peculiar character design, whose gender is constantly debated over in fandom. Their hair signature features a pair of curling ram-horn-like bunches on either side of their head, further enforcing their similarity to a sheep, an animal he's often depicted with. The Caribbean Cuba Full Article: Cuba *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi *Voiced by (English dub): Bob Carter Cuba cheerful and loud, but hot-tempered nation who doesn't get along well with America. However, he is friends with Canada, though he often mistakes him for America as well. His favorite food is ice cream, though his consumption of it has given him weight problems. In some offical pictures, it is depicted that he smokes cigars, probably cuban cigars. Though unconfirmed, Himaruya has stated that he liked the following fan-suggested names for Cuba: Máximo, Juan, Ericemdo, and Carlos Machado.[2] Micronations Hutt River Full Article: Hutt River Located in Australia, Hutt River is a sophisticated, somewhat condescending person who cares for wealth (as he first told Sealand, Seborga, Molossia and Wy that he could not be friends with them if each of them did not own a Rolls-Royce). He is something of a superior to Wy, telling Wy that she is his junior and he is her senior. Kugelmugel Full Article: Kugelmugel A micronation located in Austria, seen in the comic "It's a treasure box of countries", when Sealand, Seborga, and Wy are searching for other micronations. They come across Kugelmugel, who is going on about art ("Declaring independence is... Art!"). Sealand says something about not having the courage to talk to him in his current state, and that they should just leave. His character design shows him with two long braids and a mole like Austria's, yet higher up. He is the same height as Ladonia, but shorter than Sealand. Ladonia Full Article: Ladonia Ladonia is a micronation on the Internet, made by several Swedish artists. He believes he is having a war with Sweden. He appears towards the end of the comic "It's a treasure box of countries", having stalked the group for the whole strip, and accompanies Sealand when he went to invite the former Niko Niko Republic to the 2013 Halloween party being hosted by the other nations. Molossia Full Article: Molossia Described as a "mysterious micronation located in American state of Nevada", he is a carefree, cheerful person when nobody is around. It is only when others approach that he becomes a loud, aggressive person with a sharp attitude. He makes his first appearance in the strips It's a Treasure Box of Countries. Niko Niko Republic Full Article: Niko Niko Republic A self-proclaimed nation in Japan. He used to be a Japanese middle-school student before creating the micronation of the Niko Niko Republic, becoming an un-aging personification of Niko Niko Republic (which, as Japan noted, was highly unusual). He soon returned to being a normal Japanese citizen, after which he aged normally and had a family of his own, with a wife and son. He was invited to the Halloween party in the Halloween 2013 Event by some other micronations, but refused, as he had stepped down from nation status and his son had a playdate that day. Sealand Full Article: Sealand *Voiced by: Ai Orikasa *Voiced by (English dub): Maxey Whitehead England's younger brother, Sealand vows to be recognized as an actual nation someday, even though he is a sea fort that England built in 1944. After selling himself on eBay, he was adopted by Sweden. He is friends with Latvia, and a rival to TRNC (Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus). He's also shown to be friends with Latvia, and jumps at any chance to meet new, beginning micronations and give them "support and advice" as their superior. His human name is Peter Kirkland. Seborga Full Article: Seborga The Principality of Seborga is a self-proclaimed micronation in Italy who likes flirting with pretty girls. He has the appearance of a young man with a haircurl similar to North Italy's, though his curl is somewhat asymmetrical. His also has the same eye color as South Italy. He first appears in Hetalia: Beautiful World, hanging upside-down from a tree with ketchup on his face while trying to make an impression on the new micronation Wy, but instead getting stuck and scaring Sealand (and subsequently having a tantrum thrown at him). He also mentioned that he would probably hit on Wy in a couple hundred years. Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus Full Article: TRNC Also known as TRNC, he is a Mediterranean micronation that appears as a small child and dresses similar to Turkey, the only one that will recognize him as a legitimate nation. Despite this, he is proud of being recognized by Turkey and is a rival of sorts to Sealand because of this (as Sealand is not recognized as a nation by anyone but himself). He speaks in a monotone voice and is considerably more stern and quiet in comparison to his older brother, Cyprus. Wy Full Article: Wy An Australian micronation who is depicted as a young girl with bushy eyebrows and a flower in her hair, pulled into a side ponytail. She has a flair for the arts, and comes across as the most mature of the micronations. Her first anime appearance was in Hetalia: Beautiful World, where she shot down both Sealand and Seborga's attempts at befriending her, claiming not to be looking forward to being bumped into the same standing as them. Ancient Empires Ancient Rome Full Article: Rome *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda *Voiced by (English dub): Christopher R. Sabat The grandfather to the Italy brothers, he was the strongest nation in the world but withered and eventually died. He is referred to as "Grandpa Rome" by North Italy. He enjoyed battling, drinking, and cavorting with women, and was not fond of talking about politics or serious matters. He was able to come back in the 20th century to visit his grandson, upon which he befriended Germany. However, the encounter was thought to be a dream in the end by those who he had visited. Germania Full Article: Germania *Voiced by: Kishô Taniyama *Voiced by (English dub): Jason Douglas The grandfather of Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, and others who was once Rome's bodyguard but became his enemy at some point. He is said to have delivered the fatal blow to Rome, before dying himself some time later. Even though they were enemies while they were alive, it is seen that they have a friendly relationship in heaven. Ancient Egypt Full Article: Ancient Egypt The mother of Egypt, she only appears in the manga. Ancient Egypt appears as a somewhat tall woman, who is very beautiful despite her increasing age. She is one of the few people Ancient Rome described to be cute. She has a laid-back personality, on which her son Egypt inherited. The love for cats started with her before spreading to other Ancients, she is very likeable and pretty lenient. Persia Holy Roman Empire Full Article: Holy Rome *Voiced by: Jun Konno *Voiced by (English dub): Chris Cason The childhood love of Italy, whom he had mistaken for a girl. He tried to become an actual nation, aspiring to be powerful, but failed and vanished (presumably having died in a war he went to). He was one of Germania's many offspring and was considered to be his "keepsake". It is hinted that he may have some sort of connection to Germany; however, the exact connection between the two has yet to be divulged. Character Card Gallery FinAME.png|America FinUK.png|Britain Textless_Greece.png|Greece Textless_Turkey.png|Turkey Textless_Turk.png|Turkey (lacking mask) Textless_Egypt.jpg|Egypt Textless Monaco.jpg|Monaco Textless_Sealand.png|Sealand Textless Seborga.jpg|Seborga Textless Wy.jpg|Wy JapanKikuHonda.jpg|Japan character Card Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:UN Members